Fuse devices have been used for protecting electric circuits in, for example, an automobile and various electrical components connected to the electric circuits. Specifically, if unintended overcurrent flows into an electric circuit, a fuse device protects an electrical component from the inflow of excessive current in such a manner that a fusible portion thereof is cut by heat generated due to the overcurrent.
Various kinds of fuse devices have been available in accordance with their applications. For example, JP 2015-022866 A discloses a multiple fuse device for use in a vehicle, the multiple fuse device establishing a connection between a battery and wires for supplying electric power to various electrical components. The multiple fuse device has a plurality of external terminals respectively coupled to the electrical components, and fusible portions interposed between the respective external terminals and the battery to protect the corresponding electrical components from the inflow of excessive current. The multiple fuse device disclosed in JP 2015-022866 A includes a bus bar formed by integral molding using a die. The bus bar includes an input terminal receiving electric power from the battery, the external terminals respectively coupled to the electrical components, a circuit portion disposed between the input terminal and the external terminals, and the fusible portions.
However, since kinds and sizes of loads such as various electrical components differ depending on types of vehicles, service conditions, and the like, ratings of fusible portions are changed accordingly. Moreover, the changes of the ratings cause changes in the shapes and the like of the fusible portions. This results in change of a die for manufacturing a bus bar of a fuse device, which disadvantageously leads to a great increase in cost.